Today's mobile phones and other portable electronic devices use “non-user replaceable” batteries. In many cases those “non-user replaceable” batteries are well known power sources for mobile devices, usually Lithium-ion/Li-polymer (later Li-ion) batteries. Those batteries have limited lifetime and their charging/powering capacity may degrade over time. In addition, Li-ion batteries may swell and thus they may damage the mobile device, if not replaced in time.
Battery charging, especially fast charging of Li-ion batteries is the main reason for swelling. For figuring out the state of “non-user replaceable” batteries may be time consuming, expensive and a professional person is needed for the replacing operation. The professional person may estimate the state of the battery by measuring the thickness of the battery after removing it from the mobile device. If the professional person detects a slightly swollen battery, the mobile device may change charging schema of that battery and thus prevent excess swelling.